


The Comfort Of Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, you're a game i'll win every time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort Of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They do not get many days off, and the days they do, they sleep till noon. Zero lays sound asleep, so deeply he doesn’t stir when the soft blankets are dragged gently off of his naked body, leaving him bare and exposed, face-down and completely relaxed. He does wake when Jude begins pressing kisses to his body, barely twitching awake and smiling fondly. 

Therefor when they did, the soul mates should have been outside enjoying the fluffy white snow, making snow angels and having playful fights. Yet, luck was not on their side. Zero had come down with a terrible cold, and while his fever was low, he was sweating and shaking, feeling absolutely miserable. 

The sight broke Jude’s heart, he never enjoyed seeing his boyfriend sick with the ick, but it also gave him an idea. A movie marathon and cuddling would be the best way to enjoy a snow day and help his boyfriend feel a little better. He gave Zero his favorite Hoodie, the grey one with the cloth cozy and soft and warm, a soothing comfort that the ill man needed. 

Zero raised his arms, looking so much like a child being dressed by their parent as Jude slipped the hoodie over his head and down his chest, fitting the soft, warm fabric to his body. No sooner had Jude put the hoodie on Zero before Zero threw himself at him, hugging him tightly and thanking him. 

Jude got Zero into bed, tucked under the pile of blankets and snuggled beside him. He had his arms around his boyfriend and held him to his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead, happily watching the movie as Jude rubbed soothing circles on his back.   
While they may have missed out on playing in the now, they were perfectly content to cuddle under a mound of fluffy, cozy blankets, enjoying the loving companionship that always made their hearts skips a beat. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/645894.html?thread=87553286#/t87553286)


End file.
